Luan Loud
}} 'Luan Loud ' is a main character in The Loud House, and in the ''In a Locked Room'' series of roleplays. Personality Though the fourth-oldest of the Louds, Luan has a goofy personality. Luan is a fun-loving girl with a fondness for comedy and making puns. She loves pulling pranks on her siblings and frequently makes puns for every situation.http://theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Luan_Loud She has a taste for everything that is related to comedy - this includes comedy movies and TV series, clowns, pranks, and funny internet videos. She also likes to record people experiencing funny situations with her camera, but when she does this, she asks permission to the person she recorded to allow her to upload the video to the Internet. Luan already knows that she cannot upload videos without permission from the person who she records in her camera. Though Luan is typically one of the kinder siblings, she is unstoppable at pranking, particularly on April Fools Day. When April Fools Day comes, Luan becomes ruthless and crazier than ever. During this day, her pranks can be even more dangerous than before. This is the only time of the year where Luan is thoughtless with her siblings, and even with her parents. She always has a positive and cheerful attitude. She is very optimistic, as she likes to support her siblings, and especially make them laugh and feel better. In some occasions she can get angry when something "not funny" or annoying happens to her, or her siblings. No matter how bad the problem is, she'll find the funny side of the matter. Minor Changes In IaLR, her sisters groan at her less often when she makes a joke. Appearance Luan has prominent buck teeth, which sport braces on her upper and lower teeth, and light brown hair worn up in a large ponytail by a yellow scrunchie, with two long protruding hairs sticking out from the center of her forehead. She dresses in a white sleeveless shirt, a yellow skirt with a square pattern, yellow socks with a line pattern that are worn all the way up, and brown shoes. She also wears three pink flowers, one on her shirt and one on each shoe, that serve as gag squirt-flowers. Her prototype design had a gag flower on her skirt, but none on her shoes. She also didn't have any braces. Her swimsuit is a yellow one piece with one of her gag-squirt flowers. Her nightwear is just a yellow nightgown, or a yellow and white nightshirt with matching pants and bunny slippers, sometimes she also wears a yellow bathrobe. She has been wearing her braces from her younger age. Then she wore a sleeveless yellow dress with a square pattern, a black belt, white socks, and brown shoes. Flower Luan's flower is a gag squirt flower that she wears in every episode she appears in. Luan owns three of these flowers, one is on her shirt, and the other two are on her shoes. Although only shown twice, these gag flowers are filled with water. Even if she fills these flowers with water, she likes to wear them for decoration. Gag Glasses Luan's gag glasses are black glasses, with eyebrows, a nose and mustache at the end of them, which are a reference to Groucho Marx, of The Marx Brothers. They seem to double as reading glasses. Trivia *Luan often wears a pair of Groucho glasses, which seem to double as actual reading glasses. *Luan records herself sleeping in case she tells a joke in her sleep. *Luan has her own comedy-themed website. Also, Luan has several tapes of Lincoln's past. She also explains that it is wrong to upload video footage of others without their permission. *She says the biggest rule when making a video is to always keep your camera running. *Her hair is the lightest shade of brown of her brunette sisters. *Luan was named after one of Chris Savino's five sisters. * Luan's ideal superpower is to turn invisible so she can deliver literal punchlines. *She is the only Loud sibling to wear braces. Although in the past, Lori also used to wear braces. *Luan wears a similar striped skirt like Luna, except her's is yellow. *Luan, Lori, Lincoln, and Lynn are only siblings who have had more than one set of sleepwear. *Along with Lynn, she's the only older sister to not wear earrings. *April Fools Day turns Luan into an unforgiving monster. *Luan has the ability to translate Lily's babbling. *Luan has a rabbit named Gary, whom she uses in magic acts. **This makes her one of three other Loud sibling besides Lana to have an exclusive pet of her own, along with Lucy, who has a pet bat named Fangs. *She has her own birthday business, called Funny Business Inc, complete with a hot line, and business cards. **It is unknown if she is paid for it, or it is voluntary, as in "Funny Business" we never see her receiving money from her clients. *She has braces on both her upper and lower teeth. *Her name in Chinese means "uprising". *She is the only main character to have the second syllable in her name emphasized. *Some of her jokes make more sense in English than in other languages. *Luan has a ventriloquist dummy called Mr. Coconuts, whom she sometimes uses in her comedy act. **She also considers him her "soul mate". References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Loud House-related